mywifeandkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thru Thick and Thin
This is the fifth episode of the second season. Synopsis Jay returns home from taking care of her mom with extra weight from eating her mom's cooking, and she is continuing to gain weight at home. Michael doesn't know how to 'diplomatically' tell his wife that she's gaining weight, so he goes to the doctor to see what he should do, even thought he doesn't like him, and is told that he has to change his focus from her size. He tries to change his focus, but eventually gives in and reminds Jay of her recent weight gain. Jay thinks that Michael is shallow and says that she should be loved no matter her size, and she reminds him that she fell in love with him for who he was. Michael, feeling guilty, agrees that if she wants to eat junk food, then he will eat with her. That night, Jay has a horrific nightmare in which she is seen carrying a pile of pancakes on one plate to complete a very large breakfast. When she sets them on the table, Michael enters the kitchen, his footsteps causing the house to shake. In the dream, Michael is morbidly obese with a double chin, a flabby chest and bulging thighs, and his belly is enormous. He complains about coming down the stairs and says that on the way down, he ate Kady's goldfish, which upsets Jay. Then he wakes up the children using the bacon plate and a pig call. Jr. and Claire waddle to the kitchen and have to squeeze through the doorway as they have also become obese. Jr. has a double chin, a massive belly, and a wide waist. Claire also has a double chin and plump cheeks, bulging thighs, and her belly is hanging out of her shirt. Michael compliments Jr. for his immense weight gain, then playfully teases Claire with a strip of bacon before letting her eat it. Then Claire lifts up her fat belly to reveal her new belly button piercing, but the ring is lost somewhere in her belly button. Claire feels for her piercing when Michael pulls his cellphone out of her fat rolls, and then Claire joins her family at the table. As they eat, Michael and the kids are breathing heavily and stuffing their faces, even fighting over the food, which makes Jay tells then that they should all go on diets. Michael disagrees and shows the kids a magazine with a skinny model on the cover. It disgusts them, and they agree that they want to be fat and eat all they want. Then Kady rolls into the kitchen saying "Feed me! Feed me!" over and over. Jay has to lift Kady onto Michael's lap, and he begins feeding her too. The dream was so strange, that it woke Jay up, and she tells Michael about her dream and that she doesn't want him or their kids to end up becoming obese and unhealthy, because it will cause serious problems for them. She decides that she wants to be a good influence and eat healthy, and in the end, Jay's bad dream is prevented from occurring. Starring Damon Wayans as Michael Kyle Parker McKenna Posey as Kady Kyle Tisha Campbell as Jay Kyle George O. Gore II as Michael Kyle Jr. Jennifer Freeman as Claire Kyle Category:Episodes Category:Season Two